


The magic of mud!

by ShimmeringDjinn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringDjinn/pseuds/ShimmeringDjinn
Summary: Just a fun little one shot that my somewhat crazy, mischievous Surana had me write!





	The magic of mud!

Sneaking out into the training yard where she knew Garrett would be, Neria found her target. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, she quietly gathered some mud from the ground which the previous nights rain fall had left behind, and threw it, hitting Garrett on the back of his shoulder.  
A small 'Oof' escaped him as he was knocked onto the hard ground by the Spell he'd been charging when he was so rudely interrupted.  
Neria burst out laughing, feeling extremely pleased with herself. Garrett sat up and turned to face her. He narrowed his eyes on her, while a smile tugged the corners of his mouth. "Oh you're going to pay for that Woman!" She reached down again and rolled more mud between her hands before throwing it and hitting him on the chest.  
Jumping to his feet Garrett gathered his own mud. He hit her on the hip as she bent to gather more "Hey!" She squealed and threw another, but Garrett dodged it.

Charging a small stone-fist, she used the power of the Spell to launch the mud, hitting him on the head. "Using Spells are we? You little cheat" He laughed and launched his own. This one caught her ribs making her squeal again.  
"Prepare to be beaten" She responded, sounding overly cocky. Flicking a small lightning bolt with one hand -which he dodged, she sent another mud ball his way, catching him on the chest again. She snickered when her eyes caught his mock glaring ones. "Oh you've really upped the stakes now, little cheat"

The two of them continued playing. Both firing off Spells and throwing mud like Children in the late morning Sun, while everyone else went about their business.  
It was the most fun Garrett had, had in years. And it reminded him of simpler times back in Lothering, before the blight began, when he, Bethany and even Carver would play in the dirt. The memory of those times, of when his sister Bethany was alive, of when his Brother wasn't a Grey Warden. Of when they were just free to be children, made his chest hurt, but he pushed it aside. Choosing instead to focus on the Elven woman before him. A woman he'd come to care about.

After a while the two of them sat on the ground exhausted and laughing around panted breaths, the mud clinging in drying clumps. "If I didn't need a bath before, I certainly do now you crazy Lady" He chuckled and scraped some mud from his face.  
"Does that mean the mighty Champion admits defeat?" She drawled playfully. "To you, yes. Just don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to protect" He winked and flashed her a grin as they headed back Vigil's keep.


End file.
